This invention relates to an improvement concerning the use of an orbital type of hand-held vibrator, and more particularly to an attachment for such vibrator which produces a more widespread distribution of the vibratory effect, permitting more versatile utilization of the vibrator.
Various devices have been disclosed for use with therapuetic vibrators with the intention of modifying their mode of utilization in producing massaging effects on the human body.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,348 discloses the mounting of an orbital type vibrator on a board containing suction cups on its underside to enable attachment at the location where massage action is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,784 discloses the riveting of a vibrator to a flat board containing a heating pad on its underside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,982 concerns a vibrator that emits a linear back-and-forth type of vibration which is transmitted through a single stem. Said vibrator is mounted onto a base plate, and different attachments are affixed to the stem for massaging the user's feet or back. The foot massaging attachment is applicable to only one foot at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,921 discloses the mounting of a vibrator designed for single hand manipulation onto a flat plate equipped with an elongated handle to enable the user to massage portions of his body beyond the reach of his hands. The vibrator, having a head that emits a linear type of vibration, is utilized in a manner such that the head itself is brought directly into contact with the user's body.
Vibrating devices designed to be held in one hand during use for massaging purposes cannot be effectively used by an individual to reach all parts of his own body, especially regions of the upper and middle back. A particularly desirable type of said vibrating device utilizes a principle involving an off-centered rotational effect of an elongated body, such as the rotor core of an electric motor, rapidly spinning about its axis. The off-centered rotation is produced by either a deliberate mis-alignment of the axis of the elongated body in retaining bearings at each of its extremities, or uneven distribution of weight about the axis of rotation. The vibration, having an essentially eliptical orbit of movement in a plane perpendicular to the spinning core, is transmitted to a base plate via spaced standards which support the retaining bearings in opposed spaced relationship over said base plate. Vibrators of this type are preferred for massaging purposes and are referred to herein as orbital vibrators.
Although considerable prior effort has been directed toward enabling users of vibrators to administer self massage to their upper and middle backs, these efforts have not been successful. For example, the simple expedient of mounting the vibrator in association with a long handle may permit the user to reach otherwise inaccessible regions of his body. However, the weight of the assembly, the inability to hold it tightly against the body in certain positions, and the awkward hand positions required for holding the assembly have rendered prior expedients ineffective.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for releasable attachment to a hand operable vibrator whereby the vibratory action generated by said vibrator may be transmitted for massage purposes to parts of the body of the user inaccessible without said apparatus. It is another object to provide detachable mounting apparatus to accommodate a hand manipulated orbital vibrator whereby the vibratory action generated by said vibrator may be distributed for massage purposes to a larger area of the body than can be achieved without said apparatus. It is a still further object to provide detachable mounting apparatus to accommodate a conventional hand operable vibrator, said apparatus being adapted to grasping and manipulation by both hands of the user and capable of providing massaging vibrations to both his feet simultaneously. Other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.